Strange Bedfellows
In The Final Chapter ' |image= |series= |production=40510-569 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Rene Auberjonois |imdbref=0708607 |guests=Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Casey Biggs as Damar, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates and James Otis as Solbor |previous_production=Til Death Do Us Part |next_production=The Changing Face of Evil |episode=DS9 S07E19 |airdate=21 April 1999 |previous_release=Til Death Do Us Part |next_release=(DS9) The Changing Face of Evil (Overall) Juggernaut |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Til Death Do Us Part |next_story=The Changing Face of Evil }} Summary Thot Gor, High Commander of the Breen, presents Dax and Worf to the Female Changeling as a gift. The Breen are accepted into the Dominion regardless of Damar's disapproval of the treaty and its consequences for Cardassia. In addition, Septimus III is attacked by the Klingons and although Weyoun promises to "deal with it", the entire Eleventh Order is wiped out. Damar's mood worsens as Thot Gor is allowed access to classified Cardassian information. The mood in Quark's bar is somber, as the crew misses Worf and Dax. Dr. Bashir's talk leads O'Brien to believe that he is in love with Ezri. Sisko isn't well either, as his wife begins to be uncomfortable with being married to an important figure in Bajoran religion. During a confrontation with their captors, Worf slays Weyoun, though this is ultimately pointless as another clone would be sent in. As Worf and Ezri are taken to be executed, Damar realizes that the Dominion is not a good thing for Cardassia. He frees Worf and Dax and informs them he will help the Federation. "Anjohl" convinces Winn to walk the path of the Pah-wraiths, by promising that Bajor will be "restored". However, Winn receives a vision from the Pah-wraiths that frightens her. She calls on Kira, who advises her to step down as Kai. Winn, disapproving of this advice, returns to Anjohl for comfort, and reluctantly accepts the Pah-wraiths. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Revealing mistakes # When Sisko is making dinner he pushes away Kasidy when she tries to stir. He then puts his hands on the rim of the pot and touches the side of the pot without getting burnt. Perhaps it’s a special pot which only conducts heat via the base and the inner face of the side, leaving the outer edge cool to the touch – the latter quality is apparent with travel mugs. Nit Central # Kyle Powderly on Sunday, April 25, 1999 - 6:49 pm: I wasn't bothered too much by Nerys' advice to the Kai to step down as spiritual leader of Bajor, because that actually seemed to be a sensible move. What I don't buy was how fast the Kai changed her mind to embrace the Pah Wraiths. She seemed to have slipped over to the 'Dark Side', as someone above put it, a little fast for someone who has worshipped the Prophets for so long. But maybe, to borrow from some advice a pastor gave me before going to seminary, there's a very real danger that the closer you get to being Kai, the further you get from the Prophets.LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, February 25, 2006 - 9:50 am: What I don't buy was how fast the Kai changed her mind to embrace the Pah Wraiths. I also thought her shift was way too fast, even for plot purposes. So she didn't want to take Kira's advice and step down as Kai; to me that fits with her character just fine, but to completely give up her faith that she's devoted her entire life to? This wouldn't be an issue if the Pah-Wraiths didn't reveal themselves so soon, but I'm sure there were several other options she could've at least tested before doing a full 180. Spite, it seems, was her only reason. Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Monday, January 05, 2015 - 3:44 pm: Maybe I'm being cynical here, but I don't think Kai Winn had any more faith than a lump of coal. She was in it for the power, the prestige and the wealth. The Pah-Wraiths looked like a better path to these things, so of course she would switch allegiance in a heartbeat. AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Monday, January 05, 2015 - 8:32 pm: I don't think that's cynical Francois; it makes sense given her character and I thank you for putting it into perspective. However, spite played a pretty big role in reversal as well IMHO. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine